


Hard [pill to] Swallow

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of knotting, but what else is new, johnny accidently takes heat pills, jungwoo is a slutty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: So that’s where he is now, fingers rolling the various bottles around, attempting to read them while he squints his eyes from how bad the light hurts them. Two go in his mouth when he finds them. Doesn’t even bother to drink water with it, swallowing thickly and dry. But at this point, he doesn’t even care. All he wants is this damn headache to go away.(aka johnny accidentally takes pseudo heat pills and has jaedo help him)





	Hard [pill to] Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> {this is my first time ever writing johnny in a pwp and i hope i did him justice as a needy bottom}  
> {also this was inspired by this lovely picture here (its nsfw so be careful) [☺](https://twitter.com/fuckjohnnylives/status/1086889194679664646) }

There’s very few things that Johnny hates in life. One is being called baby by Ten. Though to be specific, he doesn’t hate the name itself, he hates how much he enjoys it. The second thing is ugly wallpaper. It's a rather silly dislike but it's one that makes his teeth grit and his fingers twitch in desperation to rip it off the wall. He figures its the after effects of having to stare at the disgusting blue and brown flower walls for the majority of his life. The very last thing is headaches. Johnny _hates_ headaches. Rather be sick with the flu for a week than have a headache. And that’s exactly what he’s thinking right now as he slides his bag off his arm, letting it hit against his leg. 

The throbbing in his head started during practice. Small at first, thought maybe he just moved too fast and his blood pressure dropped momentarily. Though when it only got worse, to the point he could barely hear the music around them, he knew it was a true headache. Literally the worst of the worst. But Doyoung is an absolute doll and has a drawer full of medicine in the bathroom they share. 

So that’s where he is now, fingers rolling the various bottles around, attempting to read them while he squints his eyes from how bad the light hurts them. Two go in his mouth when he finds them. Doesn’t even bother to drink water with it, swallowing thickly and dry. But at this point, he doesn’t even care. All he wants is this damn headache to go away. 

As wonderful as Doyoung is with the medical supplies, it’s still not wonderful enough to make the headache go away immediately. So he tugs his clothes off, leaving him only in his underwear as he slides into his bed. A nap always helps. Even if it didn’t, laying in bed and closing his eyes sounded _perfect._ Doyoung wasn’t back yet, having gone to get dinner with the others. He had plenty of time to get a good nap in. 

 

 

 

 

Something is wrong. Something is terribly, terribly wrong. Johnny wakes in a panic. His chest is sweaty and there’s _something_ between his legs. Something that’s wet. The first thing that comes to mind is that he peed himself in his sleep. It technically wouldn’t be the first time. Though he was also drunk out of his mind and a seventeen year old. He’s outgrown that. There’s another thing, his cock is hard. Like _really_ hard. Not to mention the overall heat that’s overwhelming his body. One that has him tugging the blankets off himself. 

The moment he shifts to lean on his elbows, he feels his thighs becoming wetter. Something coming out of him. Johnny blinks, honestly scared for his life right now because what the fuck was happening. He felt like he couldn’t breath. 

There’s a bump against the door. Soft hushes and giggles follow before there’s the creak of the doorknob. Johnny watches as Doyoung’s back comes into view, followed by Jaehyun. Their hands are on each other. Jaehyun’s are gripping Doyoung’s ass, knuckles white from squeezing. Doyoung’s are wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, fingers pushed in his hair. Mouths are on one another’s, pressing open mouth kisses slowly. 

Johnny’s body reacts to the scene, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, fingers curling against the bed and then there’s more of that wetness coming out from him, which he still hasn’t attempted to discover what it exactly is. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says, voice broken from soft breaths. His cheeks are tinted pink but Doyoung’s are pinker when the boy looks back at him. “I thought you’d be out or something.” 

If Johnny wasn’t in the state that he currently was, he’d roll his eyes, scolding the younger one for not listening when he said he was going to take a nap. But he feels his cock twitch at the way he can clearly see Jaehyun’s bulge, pants unbuttoned and slightly pulled down. 

“Um,” Johnny says because frankly, that’s all he can get out. 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung’s voice is caring and his brows furrow, arms sliding down from Jaehyun’s shoulders. “You look-“ Doyoung tilts his head, blinking before pulling away completely from Jaehyhun. “Hyung, you _stink._ ” 

It’s a rather harsh statement and honestly, Johnny doesn’t smell anything. And he can always tell when he needs a shower. He wants to reply, wants to say something other than sputtered out noises. But there’s a tingling in his whole body, one that’s familiar in a way. Though completely foreign at the same time. 

Doyoung’s next to him. He’s staring at him, eyes narrowed and fingers currently running through Johnny's hair. “It’s not your rut is it? I can tell-“ 

“It’s not,” he manages to breath out. “At least I don’t think so.” But the thing is, it was almost as if he was in rut. Almost. It's more powerful though and he feels himself lean into Doyoung’s touch, desperate for any contact at the moment. “Doyoung,I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” It sounds desperate, really fucking desperate. But he is. The time that passes, the harder his cock seems to grow and that stupid wetness is now even getting his balls wet, having thoroughly soaked his underwear. “All I did was take some medicine for my headache and take a nap and I woke up like this.” He feels his cheeks begin to heat up at his own words, eyes trailing down to his crotch. 

A light bulb goes off in Doyoung’s mind, at least that’s what his face looks like. He sucks in a breath before letting out an odd laugh. “You didn’t happen to get them from the bathroom did you?” 

Johnny blinks because that’s a rather stupid question. “Of course I did, where else would I have gotten them?” Jaehyun’s hand lands on Doyoung’s back and Johnny watches as they both look at each other. There’s slight concern in both their faces and Johnny feels his brows furrow in frustration. “What? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?” 

“Uh,” Doyoung starts, teeth biting down on his lip before continuing. “Those aren’t actually pain medicine.” 

Johnny tilts his head, lips parting as he feels his cheeks twitch. “What do you _mean_ they aren’t pain medicine?”

“They’re pseudo heat pills.” Jaehyun’s voice is laced with the beginnings of a laugh. He lifts his hand, covering his mouth slightly and Johnny watches as Doyoung gently elbows him in his side. 

“ _Excuse me_?” 

Doyoung’s face begins to flush again, body straightening as he rubs his hand through his hair. “They simulate a heat cycle. Jaehyun uh, got them for me after we saw something online about it.” 

He must still be dreaming. That had to be it. Because there was absolutely no way he, Johnny, was in _heat_. He’s an _alpha_. And last time he checked, alphas don’t have heats. Not at all. Not _ever_. Johnny was not in heat. He was _not_. And why the hell were these weird pills in the bottle the pain medicine was supposed to be in? What the absolute _fuck_. 

“Why would you even want those,” Johnny breathes out, leaning his head back against the pillow, biting down on his lip as he feels his cock twitch against his stomach. “Omega heats aren’t supposed to be fun.” 

Doyoung is a beta. He should be happy he doesn’t have heats. He doesn’t have anything. No ruts either. The boy could live comfortably without having that _time_ of the month like the others. “I,” Doyoung pauses, fingers tapping against the edge of the bed. “Helped Jungwoo through one of his heats and he just seemed so,” another pause and Johnny swallows at the way Doyoung is biting down on his lip, eyes big. “Blissed out. I wanted to try.” 

None of this really mattered. Johnny was curious about how the pills came to be but his mind is starting to fog and _oh god_ if he leaks anymore fucking lubricant out of him he’s sure it’s going to soak into the mattress. 

“Do you want us to help,” Jaehyun asks, head tilting, tongue coming out to lick at his lips when Johnny spreads his legs, toes curling against the bed. 

The answer is yes, honestly. Johnny has never, never, _never_ , felt like he needed to be fucked so bad in his life. It’s happened once or twice before. It’s always been playful and lighthearted. He’s slept with Jaehyun. Slept with Doyoung too. There’s others but in terms of having a cock stuffed in his ass, those are the only two. The only two he really wants to fuck him. And they’ve both promised to keep their mouths shut about how much he whines and begs. Doyoung is the better of the two, mostly because he doesn’t have a knot. Jaehyun’s a good size for him, stretching him out until it’s a good kind of pain. But after he pops the knot in, Johnny can’t walk for several hours. 

“No,” he says, swallowing before closing his eyes, hand pushing his bangs back. “I’m fine.” He’s not by any means but maybe he can get through this by himself. Maybe.

The pair share a look and if Johnny wasn’t paying attention, he would miss the way Jaehyun’s lips twitch at the corners, begging to be allowed to curl into a grin. “Suit yourself.” Johnny puffs his cheeks out when Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hand, tugging him out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

Johnny is _not_ fine. It’s now becoming very obvious that he should have accepted the help from Jaehyun and Doyoung. To be rather blunt, he’s an absolute wreck. Time is gone because he doesn’t know how long he’s had his hand around his cock, desperately pumping it. Or how long he’s had the vibrator in his ass that he’s pretty sure Doyoung is going to kill him for using. But he needed it. Literally craved it. 

It’s terrible really, how absolutely desperate he is right now. How much he feels like an omega. This must be how the omegas feel. Why Jungwoo always looks like he’s going to die. His face beat red, sweat shining on his skin, and shorts disgustingly wet. He understands why the boy has to be locked up in his room for several days because Johnny can’t think of anything else besides his hand around his cock and the way his hips and rolling down onto the vibrator. 

Movements are sloppy, the way he’s desperately trying to ride the _large_ vibrator. When he says large, he means it. The size is almost as big as his own cock and the thought of Doyoung fucking himself makes Johnny moan out, free hand gripping at the headboard, thighs shaking and breaths coming out fast and shallow. There’s an uncomfortable amount of lubricant all over him. It’s down his thighs, literally dripping out of his ass every time he drops down on the toy. Then there’s some on his cock from all the times he desperately reached down to push the toy back in after it slid out, his hand wrapping right back around his cock once the toy sits nicely again. He’s pretty sure he’s even got it in his hair too. 

Nothing is enough though. He’s cum multiple times, at least three so far and he feels another one starting. Johnny moans loudly, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Toes curl and even his fingers drag across the headboard, scraping into the wood slowly. His hand can’t move anymore. It drops from his cock, curling against the pillow in front of him. The way his hips rise and fall isn’t in any particular rhythm. It’s not a rhythm at all. He’s so desperate, so fucking desperate for an orgasm. Not once has Johnny ever ridden someone or something for that matter so he really has no fucking idea what to do. The only thing he has to go off of is the memory of walking in on Jaehyun and Doyoung, the beta being on top of the alpha, head tilted back, drool down his chin, and moans spilling out of him. But even then, Jaehyun was the one making the boy bounce on his cock.

The orgasm hits him hard. Really fucking hard. Tears form in his eyes as he clenches around the vibrator. He hears the sound becoming muffled as he sinks all the way down onto it. His thighs spread and his body falls forward, both hands gripping the pillow under them. By now, his knot is fully formed, red and ready for it to be popped into someone. Johnny feels it throb with each bit of cum that spills from his cock. And god does he want nothing more than to push it into someone and stay. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “What the fuck.” 

There wasn’t an end to the feeling. The desire to cum. It’s still there, still just as fucking strong, like he hadn’t even orgasmed at all. There’s no way this is real. No way that he still is so needy. There’s no possible way that this is what a heat feels like. Johnny whines, pushing his hips against the bed, cock rubbing against the sheets as he grinds against them. Why would Doyoung even buy those stupid pills? This is absolutely _miserable._

Fingers reach out to his nightstand. They’re shaky as he pulls his phone close, nearly dropping it on the floor. Thank god he didn’t because there’s no way Johnny’s getting off the vibrator. As much as he doesn’t want to do this, he has to. Johnny's literally going to fucking die if he doesn’t do this. 

“Hello?” 

Jaehyun’s voice is quiet and there’s a soft yawn. Oh, right, Johnny doesn’t even know what time it is. He blinks, swallowing as he tilts his head. It’s just past ten. If he were in his normal state, Johnny would be worried that he’s woken Jaehyun up. But right now he couldn’t care less. 

“Jaehyun,” he breathes out, swallowing a moan when his hips land in just the right spot. “Please, I-“ 

There’s laughing on the other side and Johnny feels his face turn even redder than it is. He parts his lips to say something harsh but all that comes out is a loud moan. Johnny leans forward, shoving his face into the pillow as he grinds down against the bed. The way the sheets are rubbing against his cock, slick getting on it from the way it’s squirted out from each drop of his hips. Johnny knows Jaehyun’s still on the phone. Knows he can hear the filthy sounds and moans coming from him. 

“I’m bringing Doyoung.” 

It takes longer than he wants it to. At least it seems like it takes a fucking year for the doorknob to creak and the sound of footsteps to be heard. Johnny smells Jaehyun before he sees him. Which is rather concerning considering he’s not supposed to be able to. But these stupid pills, this stupid pseudo heat, has made him practically fall into an omega roll in apparently more aspects than one. 

Johnny doesn’t understand why Doyoung is here. His cheeks are red and he’s biting down on his lip rather hard. He guesses it has something to do with them being together. That doesn’t make sense though because the times when Jaehyun’s bent him over before, Doyoung was never anywhere to be found. Yet here he is, staring at him with wide eyes and fidgety fingers, chewing on his lip. 

“Wow,” Jaehyun says with a laugh. Johnny scoffs, pushing his face into the pillow to avoid the looks he’s getting. Even though his face is hidden, his body still grinds against the bed and the vibrator is so fucking loud. “You’re a mess.” 

“Shut up,” Johnny says, voice muffled by the pillow. His head tilts, enough for him to take a breath, exhaling as moan when he shifts his hips just right. “I didn’t call you for you to come in here and make fun of me.” 

He didn’t. Not at all. Yet Johnny doesn’t think he can say the reason, at least not outloud. But he knows Jaehyun. He’s heard him behind closed doors late at night. Knows that he likes to tease and drag things out as long as possible. Johnny just really, really, really hopes he finds it in his heart to have mercy on him. Being fucked by another alpha is one thing. Being degraded and teased is a whole other thing that Johnny doesn’t think he can handle. At least not right now. Not with the way his cock is twitching and his body being on literal fire. 

Fingers pull the vibrator out of him slowly. There’s emptiness, pure emptiness. Johnny whines. He looks back, lips parted and eyes hooded, expecting it to be Jaehyun. It’s not. Doyoung has his head tilted, eyes blinking slowly at the still wiggling vibrator in his hands. “You’re even messier than Jungwoo,” Doyoung says quietly. His eyes flicker up, meeting with Johnny’s. “How many pills did you _take_?”

Slowly, he rolls on his back. Johnny swallows, legs spreading and his fingers twitching against his side, desperate to have his hand on his cock. “Two.” 

“You’re only supposed to take one,” Jaehyun says, smirk pulling up his lips. “No wonder you’re such a wreck.” 

As he’s established before, if Johnny was in his right mind, he would spit something back at the other. But also like before, he really can’t. Instead, he groans, hand coming up to cover his face. “I don’t care,” he breathes out, fingers curling into his palm as he presses the back to his forehead. “Can one of you just please-” a pause, “please just fuck me? I’m actually dying.” 

Jaehyun laughs. It’s a quiet one but he hears it over the way the bed squeaks when he climbs onto it. Johnny expects Jaehyun to come close to him, maybe press his lips against his. That’s how it usually starts. Slow and kind of romantic if he’s being honest. There’s not lips on his though. His legs are pushed up to his chest, Jaehyun’s hands sliding down the back of his thighs. Another pair of hands is holding onto his knees, keeping them pressed against his shoulders. He can’t even look at Jaehyun when he feels his tongue slide down between his cheeks, pressing flat against his hole. 

The feeling is what he needs. Jaehyun is pressing kisses against him, tongue running up and down quickly. Doyoung holds his knees tight, trying to keep his legs from wandering because they’re shaking so fucking much. Johnny can’t help it. It’s dirty and can hear how wet he is, how much noise he’s making as Jaehyun eats him out. 

“You’re doing so good, Johnny.” Doyoung’s voice is soft but there’s a grin on his face. He pushes his hand through his hair, tilting his head as he leans down, breath tickling his cheek. “Don’t worry, Jaehyun and I know how to deal with heats, _very_ well.” 

It’s more than true. Out of everyone, Doyoung and Jaehyun are the most sought after when it came to omega heats. The knot that Jaehyun can pop is one of the main reasons for the others to crave him. Doyoung knows how to keep control of the situation. Knows how to tease and drag out pleasure better than anyone, even Jaehyun. Not to mention he’s _terribly_ good at saying the filthiest things, having the omegas practically soak through their underwear before they even start fucking. Their the ones with the most experience. And Johnny had practically none. 

He’s walked in on an omega getting heat fucked out of their minds once or twice. Mostly because they were bent over somewhere or shoved against the wall or whatever, in the most obvious places. Watched Jaehyun bend Jungwoo over the back of the couch, drool coming from his mouth and body limp against the fabric under him. Then the one time Doyoung had Jungwoo on the bathroom counter, legs shaking around his shoulders while Doyoung had his face between his thighs, thoroughly sucking the slick out of him. God, why was it _always_ Jungwoo? No doubt that becoming of age recently for heats to start has something to do with it but _still_. 

Right now though, Johnny understands why the omega is always with someone, especially during a heat. Especially the way Jaehyun is eating him out because _holy fuck_ he’s good. Good enough for Johnny to reach down, threading his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair the best he can in his position. He pulls away soon, leaving Johnny clenching his muscles, whining when he sees Jaehyun’s face _wet_. 

“You taste pretty good for an alpha in heat,” Jaehyun says with a laugh. 

Doyoung leans forward, hands still gripping at Johnny’s knees. Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s cheeks, pulling him into a quick kiss. The sight makes his cock twitch and Johnny can’t stop his hand from pushing under his legs, wrapping around his cock. It’s difficult and it’s not really doing anything for him but he needs _something_. The way the two above him are sharing open mouth kisses, knowing that wetness from him is all over Jaehyun’s lips and mouth and face and _fuck._

“Let me play first,” Jaehyun says against Doyoung’s mouth, pulling away slowly, fingers running down the boy’s neck. 

Doyoung nods, letting out a breathy ‘ _okay_ ,’ as Jaehyun pulls away completely. The hands on his knees disappear. New ones grab his hips, gently turning him over. Jaehyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, hand running down Johnny’s back slowly, all the way until his fingers slide between his cheeks. Johnny can’t do anything but moan when Jaehyun pushes two fingers in. He doesn’t need stretching, not at all. The vibrator had been in his ass for over an hour so he really, _really_ just wants Jaehyun to shove his cock in him. 

Three fingers push in all the way, far enough to curl and hit against his prostate. Johnny moans loudly, way too loudly and he quickly shoves his face into the pillow, attempting to quiet himself. Hips push back against Jaehyun’s fingers, raising just slightly, hoping to somehow get deeper. A slap to his ass is what makes him stop. Along with nails pressing into his skin. “If you’re going to act like an omega, I’m going to treat you like one, Johnny.” 

He doesn’t know what that means. What he does know is that Doyoung grabs his arms, pushing them behind his back, hands pressing his wrists down harshly against his spine. Johnny tilts his head up, attempting to look up at Doyoung to mutter out something about how it fucking hurts how hard he’s holding his wrists against his back. But all he gets his Doyoung pushing his crotch against his face. He’s still got his pants on, gray sweats not doing anything to hide how hard his cock is. 

Jaehyun pushes in slowly. So slowly that Johnny desperately pushes his hips back. Though the hands on his hips tighten, preventing him from moving. “Don’t you want Jaehyun to fuck you,” Doyoung says, pushing his own hips forward, softly grinding against Johnny’s face. “Be good for him.” 

Good apparently means staying still. Staying still and letting Jaehyun fuck him like an omega in heat. Jaehyun’s pace is fast. So fucking fast and Johnny is letting out moan after moan after moan against Doyoung’s crotch. His cock is so big. Bigger than he remembers and he wonders if it has something to do with this stupid fake heat that he’s in. It’s a lewd mix of sounds. Jaehyun fucking him so hard that his slick is getting on more than just his cock. The way Johnny’s moans are being panted against Doyoung’s cock, which he’s now taken out of his pants. 

There’s a lot going on, almost too much. But Johnny feels so _fucking_ good. The vibrator doesn’t compare to Jaehyun. He’s hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, angling his hips the way they need to be. Doyoung’s pushed his cock in his mouth, easily slipping it in because Johnny literally can’t close his mouth. There’s drool leaking out immediately, making Doyoung groan at the sight. Thankfully, the beta doesn’t expect him to do the work and he pulls away one of his hands that’s holding his wrist back, threading it through his hair as he slowly thrusts into Johnny’s mouth. This is by far the most lewd thing that’s ever happened to him. Most intense thing that he’s ever experienced. 

He pulls off Doyoung’s cock with a soft pop, drool leaking out from his mouth rather quickly. Doyoung doesn’t pull away though and Johnny speaks with his lips still touching the tip. “O-Oh my god,” he moans, eyes rolling back and fingers curling into his palms. “I’m gonna cum.” Johnny’s voice rises, words breaking and breaths shaky as he feels his orgasm approaching. And he couldn’t be more excited. This is exactly what he needed. He really, really, hates to admit it but he needed Jaehyun. Needed an alpha cock in him. It’s the best size and oh, he can even feel that knot already. Jaehyun must be enjoying it. 

Doyoung tugs on his hair, making his head tilt up enough to look at him. Without Johnny’s mouth on his cock, Doyoung’s wrapped his own hand around it, twisting and pumping it quickly. His whole face is red, lips parted and shiny and Johnny can see a bit of blood from where he’s bitten too hard. He tries to keep his eyes open to watch Doyoung. But he cums so fucking hard that he literally can’t keep them open. 

His whole body shakes, to the point where he can’t even keep his head up. There’s a warmth on his stomach and he knows it’s cum leaking onto his skin. His cock is so sensitive, twitching quickly with every shake of his body. Johnny can feel the wetness leaking out of him. Feels the way Jaehyun’s cock throbs in him, a moan coming from the younger one. The desperation in him isn’t as strong. It’s still there, very there and his cock hasn’t even softened yet, but it’s better. Much better than aftermath of the previous orgasms. But the desire hasn’t gone away. 

Johnny gasps when Jaehyun pulls out. He quickly looks back, hissing through his teeth. “No,” he says quickly. “Jaehyun, what are you doing?” 

The boy laughs, fingers running through his hair slowly. His chest is red, almost as much as his cheeks. Even through his blurry vision, Johnny can see the sweat on his forehead. “Doyoung wants some too.” 

That’s fine but Doyoung doesn’t have a _knot_ , is what he wants to say. They all know what Johnny needs. They’re not stupid. A knot would make it all better, at least for a little. But Jaehyun’s currently sliding away and it’s the beta’s hands on his ass now. Instead of pushing his cock in him, Doyoung has his tongue on his hole. It makes Johnny groan, hands tugging at the sheets, now free from the painful position. If Johnny had the strength he would push back on Doyoung. Push back as fast as he’s flicking his tongue against him. 

His cock is pressed between his cheeks. “Not the sweetest,” Doyoung says as his breath hitches, rubbing the tip of his cock against Johnny. “But I agree, not bad for an alpha.” Johnny whines when Doyoung pulls away. There’s two pairs of hands on him, helping to flip him onto his back. There’s a soft tongue click from Doyoung when Johnny finally stops squirming, eyes meeting with the younger. “You made such a mess.” 

Johnny isn’t sure if Doyoung is talking about the obnoxious amount of cum that’s drying on his tummy, he probably is, or the fact that Johnny’s whole body is bright red and sweaty. His bangs are soaked against his forehead, beads of sweat sliding off his face. Not to mention the tears in his eyes and the way his cock is throbbing against his skin. There’s slick all on his thighs and even through blurry vision, Johnny can see it glimmering in the soft light of his room. 

As Doyoung pushes in, Jaehyun’s hand wraps around his cock. Johnny bites down on his lip and feels his stomach tighten. It takes not even a full thrust from Doyoung for him to cum. Johnny chokes out a sob at the way Jaehyun runs his hand down his cock, squeezing at the knot that's terribly big and red. He can hear Jaehyun laugh and Johnny reaches his shaky hands up, covering his face. 

“You’re so _wet_ , Johnny.” The whole thing comes out as a moan. And honestly, Johnny’s done attempting to make excuses in his mind and make it seem like he’s not as much of a wreck as he actually is. There’s also the fact that he can barely even talk anymore. The only thing that comes out is moans and quiet sobs from how overstimulated he is and how it’s not fucking enough. 

Doyoung is less gentle, or really just has a lack of rhythm when it comes to his thrusts. They’re sloppy, hips bumping into each other at awkward times and not all the way, one side pressing before the other. But Doyoung is _good_. He hits all the right places and the inconsistency of his thrusts and the way Jaehyun is now leaned down, tongue licking at his knot, has him literally crying. 

It surprisingly doesn’t take long for Doyoung to push his hips all the way against him. The boy’s breath hitches and Johnny can feel his thighs shake against him and the warmth of his cum in him. Johnny pulls his hands away from his face, lips parted as he watches Doyoung. He’s got his head tilted back, still forward enough for Johnny to see the way his eyes have rolled back and how his lip is crushed between his teeth. 

“Fuck,” the beta moans out as he pulls his hips away. Then he’s down between Johnny’s legs and Johnny’s back arches. It’s one of Doyoung’s favorite things to do, have his head between someone’s legs, eating them out. And Johnny is not complaining at the way his tongue thrusts in and out of him. 

“Johnny.” Jaehyun’s voice is soft, way too soft for the situation. Johnny regrets looking over at him. Regrets seeing the way his eyes have turned slightly dark, red glint to them as his hand wraps around his cock, pumping it quickly. Doyoung is still between his legs, hands pushing his thighs up and the sound of him is dizzying. “Do you want my knot, Johnny?” 

There’s a fucking smirk on his lips. One that he probably gives all the stupid omegas when they’re like this. Johnny whimpers, head tilting back slightly, eyes still staring into Jaehyun’s. He nods, nods really quickly, chest expanding as he takes a deep breath. God does he want that knot. Jaehyun’s knot is big. Bigger than his. When Jaehyun pulls his hand away, the way he shifts, Johnny can see it. See how red it is and oh god, he feels more slick leak out on him at the thought of it. 

Jaehyun grabs his chin, wiggling it slightly as he narrows his eyes. He leans down close, close enough for Johnny to feel his breath against his lips. “Answer me, Johnny.” It comes out clear and firm. “Do you want my knot? Use your words please.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Johnny says, toes curling as Doyoung replaces his mouth with his fingers. Two pushed in, rest of them pressed against his cheeks as he flicks them towards himself quickly. “Yes, Jaehyun, please just,” Johnny moans, pushing his hips down against Doyoung’s hand, legs spreading further. “ _Please_ knot me.” 

The transition is slow. Slower than Johnny wants. Jaehyun pulls his hand away, smirk still on his lips. He grabs Doyoung’s face instead, tilting his head as he presses his lips against his. They kiss for too long. It’s open mouthed and Johnny watches the way their tongues slide against the others. The beta’s fingers are still in him, a third having been pushed in. Johnny assumes it’s to attempt to stretch him for Jaehyun’s knot. Though he’s already pretty stretched and three fingers was definitely not going to be enough. 

Johnny’s whole back arches off the bed and he lets out one of the loudest moans he thinks he’s ever produced when Jaehyun pushes into him. The knot is flush against his ass and all he wants is for Jaehyun to just push it in. He really doesn’t need to be thrusting like he is. Jaehyun just needs to fucking _shove_ his knot in him. And then he does.

He’s almost positive that he blacked out from the feeling because suddenly his cock is shooting cum onto his chest and Jaehyun’s bent over him, hips thrusting into him slowly. There has been nothing, nothing in his entire life that feels as good as this. Johnny can’t even breathe and there’s white spots in his vision and the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat and panting. 

Doyoung’s got his mouth on his cock, fingers playing with his knot. Johnny whines, bucking his hips up while trying to push them down more on Jaehyun. He can feel the cum still pouring out of him and Johnny honestly doesn’t know how hasn’t had a dry orgasm yet from the amount of cum that’s shot out of his cock. Though he _is_ an alpha and the amount of cum they can produce is definitely something to be proud of.

As Jaehyun’s hips still, Johnny realizes something. He doesn’t feel like he’s going to die anymore. He feels good. Really fucking good. The room isn’t spinning from the amount of desire running through him. When Doyoung pulls away from his cock, he can see it doesn’t look concerningly red and it’s actually starting to soften. It’s still incredibly hot and he physically looks like he’s suffering, his mind is becoming clearer. 

“Oh my god,” Johnny says, hands pushing into his hair, tugging on it gently. “ _Jaehyun._ ” The alpha’s cock is throbbing in him. Johnny can feel the cum still leaking out of it, filling him up even more than he already is. 

“Feel better now?” Doyoung asks, licking at his lips, pushing some of the cum that’s landed on his cheek into his mouth. Johnny watches the way the boy sucks on his finger and it makes him nod slowly. 

Jaehyun hands his hands on Johnny’s hips, holding them tightly. His head is slightly leaned back, lips parted to let out shallow pants and when he notices Johnny staring, he can see the start of those dimples on his cheeks. “You did so good, Johnny.” There’s a tap on his hip and Jaehyun lets out a small laugh. “You can always take my knot so good.” 

Embarrassment washes over him and he runs his hands down his face, whining as he hears both Jaehyun and Doyoung laugh. Johnny hates how well he can take a knot. Hates how much he actually likes it. And don’t get him wrong, Johnny isn’t one of those alphas that is anti alpha on alpha romance, or fucking for this matter. That stuff didn’t _truly_ matter to him. Nonetheless, it was slightly embarrassing how much of an omega he can become. 

“Maybe we should do this again,” Doyoung says, sliding down next to Johnny, stretching his legs out. “You’re pretty hot, all needy like this.” 

Johnny quickly shakes his head. “No, no way.” As wonderful as he’s feeling now, Johnny definitely hasn’t forgotten the absolute hell he’s just gone through for the last questionable amount of hours. “This is miserable.” Silently, Johnny gives respect to the poor omegas who have to do this every _month_ for several _days._

“That’s too bad,” Jaehyun says, licking his lips as he shifts his hips. They both groan, the feeling of the knot slightly painful. The alpha runs his hand through his hair slowly, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “You know it’s gonna come back, right?” 

Johnny scrunches his nose up, sighing as he leans his head back, eyes blinking slowly at the ceiling. “Don’t remind me.” He honestly doesn’t know how long he has until the terrible feeling returns. It could be twenty minutes, an hour, a few hours, he has no clue. Johnny’s never helped an omega through their heat so he has nothing to go off of. The most he’s done is some late night reading online that led him to having his hand around his cock. But this is obviously different. He’s an alpha who took one too many pseudo heat pills. 

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Doyoung’s smiling at him, leaning up against his elbow, one hand running through Johnny’s hair. “Like I said before, Jaehyun and I know how to handle heats.” Johnny parts his lips to whine and also to respond, though all that comes out is the whine, but Doyoung speaks again first. “I have lots of toys too,” he pauses, eyes narrowing slightly, “obviously you know about my vibrator.” Johnny bites down on his lip, right, he forgot he used that for way too long. “But I have a bunch of toys that can make knots. You can play with those if you don’t want me and Jaehyun to stick around.” 

The thought of how many toys that Doyoung has, and the fact that they can make knots, make Johnny’s cock twitch. It apparently makes more of his slick leak out onto Jaehyun cause the boy laughs, fingers rubbing against his hole. Johnny really, really, really, wants to say that he’ll be okay with just the toys. Yet he knows he won’t be. Maybe if he only took one pill, he’d be okay. But the fact that he took _two_ and how terribly needy he was earlier, he knows he needs Jaehyun’s knot. 

With a deep breath and the feeling of his cock beginning to harden again, Johnny looks at Doyoung. He knows his cheeks are turning red and his toes are curling against Jaehyun’s thighs as he parts his lips. “I think I need you guys to stay.” Johnny swallows at the way Doyoung grins at him. And all it takes is one swipe of Doyoung’s finger against his cock to have the pleasure start running through his veins again.

**Author's Note:**

> { twitter [❀ ](http://twitter.com/buttercupwoo)}


End file.
